


Auxillary

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mutual Pining, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cardia goes to check on Victor after growing worried he's not looking after himself.Set in an alternate reality where Victor is the one afflicted with poison.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 16





	Auxillary

Cardia glanced at the clock. She hadn’t seen Victor since breakfast and if what Impey said was true, then Victor hadn’t even touched either of the meals he’d brought to him today. She understood. They all did. Even so, it didn’t ease the feeling inside her chest that made her want to protect and care for him. He was incredibly special to her, though she hadn’t the confidence to tell him. At least, not when Victor had more important things on his mind.

Once Victor finds the cure for his poison, she will tell him how she feels. Though, after the cruelty her father had inflicted on him in the name of science, it set her at unease knowing she was most likely one of the people he least wanted to remain in his life after their goals no longer aligned, but for her, there was no one she wanted more. He made her heart flutter and body warm. Her endless smile around him leaving her with an ache in her cheeks daily. She loved him wholeheartedly. 

“Victor…?” she said as she invited herself into the laboratory, finding him hunched over his desk. His fountain pen frantically scribbling along the aged paper in front of him.

“If I were to adjust… actually, no. Perhaps if I tweaked-” 

Cardia waited for his pen to still before she reached out, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder and making him jump. 

Victor twisted to look at her with eyes full of fear. “C-Cardia, be careful. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she smiled confidently. She knew Victor would never hurt her intentionally. He was too much of a kind soul for that. Not even his poison deterred her from wanting to share closeness with him. After a few moments, she felt the tension in his shoulders ease a little. “I just wanted to check on you… You’ve been absent from both lunch and dinner.”

It was then two untouched meals on the table near the door caught her eye. It seemed her visit to check on him was even more important than she’d first realised.

“Oh, uh, yes, I’m fine. I just didn’t want to interrupt my experiment,” Victor explained, looking towards the flasks on his table, all an array of colourful liquids, surrounded by implements Cardia didn’t know the names of. “I think I might be close this time.”

“To a cure?!” Cardia gasped, glancing at his notes. She couldn’t really understand them, but she could recognise some elements now. Her bare hand touched the nearest of Victor’s scribblings, fingers tracing the diagram. 

There was nothing she wanted more than to see Victor cure himself of this cruel poison that plagued his life. If only there was something she could do besides moral support. She would devote herself night and day to see his quality of life improved.

He deserved all the happiness in the world in her eyes.

Victor made a noncommittal sound. “Not a cure, but perhaps a way of suppressing my poison temporarily.”

“That’s an amazing breakthrough! You’re incredible, Victor.”

“Oh, erm, it is an amazing discovery,” Victor agreed, bashfully. “If this works as intended, then I’m one step closer to curing myself… I never thought this day would arrive so soon.”

Cardia shook her head, looking at Victor, briefly catching him staring back at her before he busied himself with a thermometer. “Through hard work and perseverance, anything is achievable, right? And I believe in you, Victor. If anyone can find a cure, it’s you.”

“You flatter me,” he laughed, recording his findings.

“My words are sincere. I’ve never met anyone else with your skills, Victor… but please remember you’re not alone. We’re _all_ here for you,” Cardia said, wishing Victor would heed her words and start approaching his own health with more care and attention. She understood why he was so fixated on his poison, but sometimes it seemed like he forgot humans have over things to think about.

Victor hung his head. His fountain pen set down on its side with a droplet of ink formed at its nib. “I don’t want to involve you all any more than you already have been… The kindness I’ve already received is more than someone like me could ever ask for.”

Her heart twisted at the sight of seeing Victor like this.

“But we want to help! _I_ want to help… I may not be able to do much, but even if all you need is someone cheering you on, then I’ll do that!” Cardia insisted. “Let us help you as you’ve helped us.”

The silence that followed filled her mind with doubts, wondering if she had over spoken or been too forceful in her approach, but when soft green looked up at her, they looked overwhelmingly happy. 

“Victor?”

“Thank you, Cardia. Thank you for believing in me and never losing hope. Thank you for giving me courage and letting me dream again… I’ll find a cure, and when I do, would it be too much to ask to feel your warmth?” Victor asked, reaching his gloved hand out for Cardia’s.

She met him halfway, enthusiastically holding his hand between both of her ungloved hands. “I would like that.”

“Then it’s settled… cheer me on, okay?”

Cardia nodded, wearing the brightest smile. She was so proud of Victor. He’d come a long way since she’d first met him. “I’ll be right beside you.”


End file.
